1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an information processing system in which a management terminal and a client terminal are connected to each other in a manner capable of communicating with each other. The disclosure also relates to a print system in which a management terminal, a client terminal, and a printer are connected to one another in a manner capable of communicating with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order for a printer connected to a client terminal to print by using the printer driver software (referred to below as a “printer driver”), it is necessary to install an optimal printer driver for the printer in the client terminal.
In a conventional print system (see paragraphs [0018] to [0034] and FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-127218, for example), an information processor to which at least one or more printers are connectable acquires information on options and resource information from a desired printer, writes the information in a printer driver, and installs the printer driver.